badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Percy's Taco Bell Problem
Percy was just watching TV in his 10 stories high 5 star hotel in his bedroom, and he was watching the most hardcore anime you’ll ever see with your own eyes. So when the commercial break came on, the first ad to ever pop up was a Taco Bell ad. It was informing the viewer of a 100% offer off of everything they had in stock, and that they only got 30 minutes to get all the tacos. So percy immediately started up his engine and drove out of the hotel off to Taco Bell. It took 10 minutes, but he finally made it. Everyone was crowded, but then, because of that taco smell, Percy couldn’t resist it, and ran over all the people in front of him. He pulled out a gun and said “THIS IS A ROBBERY!” Percy shouted. “GIVE ME ALL THE TACOS YOU HAVE IN STOCK OR ELSE I’LL SHOOT THIS WHOLE PLACE UP!” The workers said “How much tacos-” Percy interrupted them and said “NOT ANOTHER WORD. I NEED ALL THE TACOS.” The workers reluctantly started working on getting 100,000 tacos ready. When Percy received the tacos he yelled at them, saying, “YOU’RE OFF BY 1 TACO!!” Percy yelled. “MAKE ANOTHER TACO OR I’LL BLOW YOUR DERANGED HEAD OFF!!” They quickly made yet another taco and Percy said “Thank you!” Percy drove out of Taco Bell, sped all the way back to the hotel, smashes through his door, sits his lazy butt of the coach and eats all the tacos that he could grab a hold of. 10 minutes later, his big fat blobby self needed the urge to poop. But he realized that the situation is too dangerous for a measly little toilet. So he ran over to the kitchen to get his medication. He ate 3 of them, and instantly pooped them out. He realized he had no more medication left so the only reasonable thing he could do is eat the pooped up medication. He ate it, and then barfed by the time his taste buds got in contact with the taste of crap. So now that the saliva was all over the feces covered medication, he figured that now was a good time to eat the medication, but then as soon as he ate it, his stomach was growling like a savage pack of wolves. So then, he had explosive diarrhea. He also had an explosive barfing problem as well. His butt and brown and his face was all green, so the only reasonable thing left to do was call the cops. So he dialed 911, and they immediately picked up the phone. “911, what’s your emergency?” The cops asked. “I HAVE A SERIOUS CASE OF EXPLOSIVE DIARRHEA! IT’S URGENT COME QUICK!” Percy said. “Woah, woah, woah! No need for such a rush! Take your time! What’s your location?” Percy responded with “I’m in a 5 star hotel in the Island of Sodor.” 911 responded with, “Help is on the way!” Percy said “Thank you, please hurry!” And the po-po hung up. 30 minutes later, the coppers arrived at Percy's 5 star hotel. The cops arrived at Percy’s front door in the hotel and they were shocked to find him enlarged by 10%. The police said “WHAT IN THE MOTHER OF TRAIN GOD HAPPENED HERE!?” Percy responded with “I tried medication and I failed absolutely horribly.” The police said “What was the medication you were taking?” Percy slowly crawled over to the kitchen and back to the bedroom and he was holding the medication he was taking. The police took it, and read what it was. They were reading the label and they told Percy, “Percy, you were taking Taco Bell flavored medication.” Percy, surprised and worried yelled out with a “WHAT!?” The coppers said “Enough with the drama, here, in what ways did you try to cure yourself with this medicine?” Percy explained to them. “Well, what happened was that I ate 100,001 tacos from Taco Bell because they were giving them out for free. So then I ran back home with them and ate them, and then, 30 minutes later, I had a horrible problem, so I took medicine, not realizing what it said. But I did realize it was the only medication bottle I had in this room. So then I ate it, Pooped it, ate it again, barfed it, ate it again, then covered this whole room in crap.” The cops smelled it and they died except for the sheriff, who had a gas mask on the entire time. So then, Percy’s stomach growled again. The sheriff said to himself, “Oh god. Why.” So then Percy had the biggest explosive diarrhea any sentient being in existence has ever had. It flooded all of the hotel, and people were jumping out of it, trying to flee. Instead, that only lead to their deaths. Percy somehow managed to survive his 10-story-high jump from the hotel, because the ground was covered in feces. Those who did survive couldn’t handle the stench and died. Percy eventually fled the country and went off to visit Thomas at his place in America. Percy thought he would get in trouble, but he was lucky, because 2 days later, Thomas and Percy were watching TV when the news came on and said that Taco Bell will get sued. The End. A horrible monstrosity by DemSpicyMemes BOIIIS PUBLISHED: 7/7/2019 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta